For thousand years
by Park Shita
Summary: "Kenapa baru datang Yeol?"/'Mianhae'/'jangan tinggalkan aku lagi ne'/'ne baekkie.'/'Baekhyun koma sejak lama,gara-gara si Brengsek Chanyeol'/'dia terus berfantasi tentang Chanyeol.'/'Kau hamil Baek.'/' Katakan padaku, dia anak siapa'/'Berkali-kali aku katakan dia anak Chanyeol,hyung."/" Tapi Chanyeol sudah mati"/" Ani."/"Hei?"/"Chanyeol?"(Chanbaek,yaoi,mpreg)


Tittle : For Thousand years

Author : Lee Shita a.k.a Park Shita

M.C : Chanyeol-Baekhyun

O.C : EXO

Genre : Tentukan sendiri but warning this is YAOI fanfiction!

Rating : T

Disclaimer :! Chanyeol milik Baekhyun, Baekhyun milik Chanyeol.

Seorang namja manis dengan rambut blonde dan poni kedepan yang semakin membuat image imutnya terlihat, nampak sedang terduduk di sebuah bangku taman, ia terus menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil sesekali melihat jam tangannya.

" Sudah lama menungguku eoh?" terdengar suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul, dan bisa dipastikan kini sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir tipis namja manis ini.

"Hehehhe.. yeolli. Kenapa baru datang?" ucap namja manis itu yang langsung memeluk namja di hadapannya ini sehingga nyaris terjungkal kebelakang.

"Hehehehe.. mianhe, aku sedikit ada urusan tadi." Ucap namja dengan tubuh tinggi dan wajah yang tampan, yang bisa membuat hati siapapun yang melihatnya meleleh ( termasuk author, hehehehe # di bunuh Baekhyun ).

Chanyeol- namja yang tampan itu- merasa heran saat Baekhyun-nya (?) setia berada dalam pelukannya, dan ia mulai khawatir saat pundak namja dalam pelukannya bergetar.

"Baekki? Kau menangis?"

"hikss.. hikss..hikss.."

"Eih? Waeyo?" Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun pelan, dan mencakup kedua pipi namja mungil itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang panjang.

"Aku..aku.. takut, kau meninggalkanku, hikss.. hikss."

"Hehehehe.. tenang saja chagy, aku tak akan mungkin meninggalkanmu." Kini Chanyeol menghapus air mata itu dari pipi kekasihnya.

"Yaksok?"

"Yaksok." Mereka berdua mengaitkan kedua jari kelingking mereka.

**Chanyeol PoV**

"Yaksok" kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku, walaupun rasanya berat namun aku harus tetap tersenyum untuknya, aku tak ingin ia merasa sedih dengan kenyataan hidup yang pahit ini. Mianhe Baekki, mungkin aku pantas di hukum karena memberikanmu janji palsu. Mianhe, hanya kata itu yang bisa aku katakan. Bahkan itu saja tak cukup,mengingat hal yang akan nantinya ia hadapi.

Kami berdua menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk di taman, menceritakan tentang masa lalu kami berdua, dari awal kami bertemu hingga kami menjadi kekasih seperti sekarang, senyumannya tak akan pernah bisa tergantikan oleh apapun. Hatiku sakit saat nantinya akan melihat senyuman itu lenyap.

**Chanyeol Pov end**

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku merasa benar-benar lega, ketika melihatnya ada disampingku kini tak seperti waktu ia mendadak menghilang meninggalkanku. Aku takut, aku takut hal itu terjadi lagi, tapi aku rasa untuk saat ini aku tak perlu cemas, lagipula kini dia ada di hadapanku sedang menggenggam tanganku, dan aku berjanji tak akan melepaskan tangan ini.

**Baekhyun POV end**

Di waktu yang sama, namun tempat yang berbeda. Nampak sebuah tubuh sedang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan infuset dan oxigenizer yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Sampai kapan dia akan seperti ini?" gumam sebuah suara yang berasal dari luar kamar yang sedari tadi setia menatap tubuh tak berdaya itu.

"Molla Yixing. Aku benar-benar sudah putus asa." Ucap namja putih di sebelahnya.

"Kau tak boleh putus asa chagy, dia satu-satunya adikmu, percayalah dia pasti akan sembuh." Ucap namja yang dipanggil Yizing tadi.

"Tapi sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian itu. Aku benar-benar mengutuk diriku, karena membiarkannya pergi saat itu, bersama namja sialan bernama Park Chanyeol yang sekarang pergi tanpa bertanggung jawab."

"Tenanglah Suho-yah! Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Jangan membahas tentang Chanyeol lagi! Hal itu hanya akan membuat luka lama kembali terasa sakit lagi." Ucap Yizing menenangkan hati namjachingunya.

Baekhyun nampak terdiam, wajahnya kini memerah.

"Kau..kau mengajakku ke rumahmu disaat rumahmu dalam keadaan sepi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne, memangnya kenapa? Apa aku salah? Bukankah kau biasa kemari?" ucap Chanyeol yang berjalan ke dapur mengambilkan minuman untuk Baekhyun.

"Ini minumlah!"

"Gomawo. Tapi kemana Kris hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Heuh, palingan dia sedang kencan dengan kekasih barunya Tao."

"Tao? Ckckckck.. aku rasa hyungmu itu memang playboy."

"Hehehehe.. dia memang playboy tingkat atas."

"Tapi aku harap kau tak seperti itu chagy, kau hanya boleh mencintaiku, hanya aku seorang bahkan sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Degh..

Entah mengapa kata-kata itu begitu mengena di hati Chanyeol. Ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Waeyo? Waeyo chagy? Yang aku katakan benar kan? hanya aku yang ada di hatimu tak ada orang lain?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera tersenyum.

"Tentu saja chagy, memangnya siapa lagi yang ada di hatiku selain Baekki ku yang manis ini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"hhmm.. chagy, sebentar lagi pernikahan kita. Apa tak sebaiknya kita mempersiapkannya?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum canggung dan bingung.

"Pernikahan eoh? Hehehehe.. aku nyaris melupakan itu. Baiklah besok kita akan membeli perlengkapannya ne?"

"Kenapa tak sekarang saja?"

"Haah?sekarang?"

"Ne Yeolli..sekarang, jadi pernikahan kita bisa cepat dilaksanakan. Aku sudah tak sabar."ucap Baekhyun sambil meminum susu yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Hahaahaha.. tanggal pernikahan kita kan sudah ditentukan, jadi mana bisa di percepat. Dan kau tadi bilang sudah tak sabar... sudah tak sabar untuk apa? Apa untuk..." Chanyeol sengaja tak melanjutkan ucapannya ia menggantikannya dengan senyuman mesum.

"Yaak! apa-apaan kau ini hah? mana mungkin aku berfikir sampai kesana. Maksudku aku tak sabar menjalin rumah tangga denganmu , terlahir kembali sebagai Park Baekhyun, dan menjadi istri seorang Park Chanyeol, aku rasa itu menarik." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menurunkan arah pandangnya, mendadak raut mukanya menjadi lesu, hal itu ternyata disadari oleh Baekhyun.

"Chagy? Kau kenapa? Kenapa setiap aku membicarakan tentang pernikahan kita kau selalu murung? Apa kau tak senang kalau kita menikah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ani..ani... bukan begitu chagy. Aku sangat senang, benar-benar senang. Tapi aku hanya takut sesuatu akan terjadi di hari pernikahan kita."

"Seperti?"

"Seperti..seperti.. ahk! Lupakan! Mungkin itu hanya khayalanku saja." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Mianhe. Baekki, aku masih memikirkan seseorang disana yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya karenaku, karena perbuatanku yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini." Batin Chanyeol.

"Baekki? Bisakah aku minta sesuatu?"

"mwo? katakan saja!"

"Bisakah aku minta padamu, untuk membiarkanku menanam benihku di tubuhmu."

"Menanam ben_ yaak! apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi kenapa tak setelah kita menikah saja?"

"Jangan tanyakan itu! Jebal~ bisakah?" mohon Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua. Kini ia menarik tengkuk Baekhyun agar mendekat ke arahnya, menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan, dan kini ia mulai melumat bibir tipis itu. Menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun, sehingga membuat namja mungil itu melenguh, dan kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan Chanyeol untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam benteng pertahanan Baekhyun, ia segera mengabsen barisan prajurit berbaju putih itu, dan mengajak sang penghuni untuk bertarung. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun,membuat Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol, tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka berjalan ke kamar. Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh Baekhyun di kasur, lalu menindih tubuh itu dan kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun, serta meninggalkan beberapa jejak di leher serta dada mulus namja bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu.

(skip time)

Kini Chanyeol terbaring lemas disamping Baekhyun yang tak kalah lemasnya. Setelah –kegiatan- yang menguras tenaga mereka barusan. Tubuh polos mereka hanya ditutupi oleh sehelai selimut.

"Chagy, apapun yang terjadi aku harap kau akan selalu mencintaiku ne? Dan anak kita kelak."

"Ne.."sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengecup kilat bibir Baekhyun, lalu mereka tertidur bersama.

Suho nampak terduduk di depan kamar rawat namja yang masih setia menutup matanya itu.

"Bagaimana Suho-ya? Apa ada kemajuan?" tanya seseorang yang membuat Suho menoleh.

"K-Kris?" ucap Suho.

"Ne...Ini aku. Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Apa kau juga membenciku atas apa yang adikku lakukan pada adikmu?"

" Heuh, beraninya kau menunjukan batang hidungmu dihadapanku."

"Aku tak tahu sebenci apa dirimu padaku, tapi yang jelas aku tak pernah membencimu, setidaknya aku masih mengingat kalau kita itu pernah berteman dan nyaris menjadi ipar."

"Terserah kau, yang jelas aku tak mau berurusan denganmu dan keluargamu lagi."

"Kau tahu? Itu semua hanya salah paham."

"PERGI!" bentak Suho. Kris menoleh terkejut saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Yizing-ah?" ucap Kris lembut.

"Pulanglah Kris! Kau hanya akan membuat keadaan bertambah parah."

"Tapi Yizing-ah?"

"Pulanglah! Dan jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu, aku tak mau mendengar berita kalau kau sakit." Ucap Yizing lembut dan langsung berjalan menuju Suho yang masih terduduk sambil menundukan kepalanya frustasi.

"Lupakanlah chagy! Ini ayo kau makan dulu." Ucap Yizing sambil menyentuh pelan pundak kekasihnya.

GREP..

Suho langsung memeluk namja manis di hadapannya ini, membuat namja ini terkejut hebat.

"Jangan tingalkan aku Yizing-ah, kini hanya kau yang aku miliki."

"Ne, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Walaupun Kris yang memintanya, kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan?" ucapan Suho barusan membuat Yizing terdiam. "Ne" sahut Yizing setelahnya.

**Kris POV**

"Walaupun Kris yang memintanya, kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan?" ucapan Suho terdengar jelas di telingaku, aku yang hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu menghentikan langkahku, menunggu jawaban dari namja yang pernah aku cintai dulu, ani..ani.. tepatnya yang masih aku cintai.

"ne." Suara lembut itu benar-benar seperti pisau tajam yang menoreh jantungku, aku tak sanggup berbalik dan melihat ke belakang, kini mereka pasti sedang berpelukan mesra. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku sekuat tenaga. Aku bertekad begitu aku melangkah meninggalkan rumah sakit ini, maka jejakku akan tertinggal bersama dengan cinta masa laluku.

**Kris POV end**

**Author POV**

Kini nampak dua namja sedang asyik memilih pakaian pernikahan, mereka masih nampak bingung memilih pakaian yang akan mereka kenakan, berhubung pernikahan mereka nantinya akan dilaksanakan oleh dua mempelai laki-laki, jadi sedikit sulit memilih pakaiannya. Walaupun hubungan mereka telah disetujui, tapi tetap saja hal sekecil ini masih menjadi perkara yang tak mudah untuk dipecahkan, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah kalau dialah yang akan mengenakan gaun pengantin, karena memang dialah uke dalam hubungan ini.

"Yang itu sepertinya bagus." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah gaun yang terpajang di sebuah etalase toko.

"Baiklah, kita coba yang itu."

" Hhmm.. aku ingin kuenya yang rasa strawberi Yeolli."

"Ne kita beli yang rasa strawberi."

"Aku ingin mengadakan pesta taman Yeolli."

"Baiklah, kita akan laksanakan pesta taman."

" Aku ingin cincin pernikahan yang ini Yeolli."

"Baiklah chagy kita beli yang ini. Apa ada lagi yang kau minta?"

"Hhmm.. makan, aku ingin makan es krim."

"Aigoo, kenapa kau seperti yeoja yang sedang ngidam? Tapi baiklah.."

"Sudah kenyang eoh? Apa dua mangkuk es krim masih kurang Baekki?"

"Ani.."

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Hhmm.. menyanyilah untukku Yeolli, aku rasa itu lucu." Goda Baekhyun. Ia memang banyak meminta dalam hubungan ini, jadi tak heran kalau Chanyeol terkadang kewalahan menurutinya, seperti sekarang ia meminta Chanyeol menyanyi di restourant dimana banyak orang yang sedang berada disana. Tapi jujur sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya bercanda.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya, hal ini tentu saja membuat Baekhyun terkejut, karena seperti yang author bilang dia Cuma bercanda. Chanyeol berdiri di tengah restourant namun menghadap ke Baekhyun.

"_Gom semari ka, Han jibe itso__. __Appa gom, umma gom, aegi gom._

_appa gommun tung-tung-hae__omma gommun nal-shin-hae  
ae-gi gommun na bul-gwi-yo-wo hishuk hishuk cha-rhan-da__"_

Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu itu dengan bergaya lucu, membuat Baekhyun tertawa cekikikan.

"Hahahahaha.. Chagy, daebak.. hahahaha.." Baekhyun memegang perutnya yang hampir sakit.

"Huuh.. sudah cukup mempermalukanku chagy? Sekarang apa lagi eoh?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil berpikir, membuat Chanyeol menahan diri untuk menerkam Baekhyun.

"hhmm.. gendong aku sampai ke mobil."

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas, lalu segera memberikan punggungnya pada Baekhyun, dan dalam sekali hentakan Baekhyun segera naik di punggung namja tinggi itu.

Saat Chanyeol hendak menurunkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun langsung mengencangkan kakinya.

"Eih? Cepat turun!"

"Ani.. aku mau kau menggendongku sampai ke taman, mendadak aku ingin ke taman." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Mwo?"

"Jebal~" jika sudah seperti itu Chanyeol tak mungkin membantahnya, namja yang sedang berada di punggungnya ini benar-benar namja yang paling ia cintai, sepertinya..

Mereka tak peduli dengan pandangan mata orang yang mungkin menganggap mereka aneh, tapi apa yang salah dengan sepasang kekasih yang kini sedang bergendongan di pusat kota Seoul yang sangat ramai, apalagi Baekhyun yang terus berbicara dan terus mengecup-ngecup pipi Chanyeol, Oke stop! Aku rasa itu memang pantas menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Turunkan aku disini!" ucap- tepatnya perintah Baekhyun.

..skip time..

Tak terasa mereka berdua tengah ketiduran di kursi taman, dengan kepala saling bertumpu. (author sampai mimisan,liat pose mereka co cwit )

Baekhyun menggeliat , lalu membuka matanya. Ia menoleh kesebelahnya dan tersenyum, namun senyumanya mendadak -nya hilang dari hadapannya.

"Yeolli? Yeolli? Hikss..hikss.. hikss..yeolli?" Baekhyun benar-benar cemas. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya, lalu mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol, namun yang ia dapatkan hanya balasan dari operator.

Baekhyun berlari menyusuri seluruh isi taman yang sepi itu, lalu berlari menuju mobil yang tadi terparkir di depan toko es krim yang tak jauh dari taman ini. Mobil itu lenyap, mobil Chanyeol lenyap dari hadapannya, ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia sudah putus asa, mendadak kakinya lemas, ia terduduk di trotoar dengan tangan masih menggenggam ponselnya. Bersamaan dengan itu hujan turun, membasahi wajah Baekhyun dan setelahnya hujan turun dengan derasnya, Baekhyun tak peduli, ia tak peduli jika ia harus sakit karena kehujanan atau ia harus mati sekalian, ia benar-benar takut kehilangan Chanyeol.

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Terdengar suara langkah kaki, di tengah gelapnya malam, entah sudah berapa lama Baekhyun terduduk di bawah hujan.

Grep..

Sepasang tangan panjang mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang, membuat Baekhyun yang sudah lemas menoleh.

"Baekki, apa yang kau lakukan di tengah-tengah hujan seperti ini?"

"Yeolli?" suara Baekhyun terdengar parau, tapi ia tetap berusaha tersenyum.

"Jangan takut lagi ne?"

"Hikss... ..kau jahat! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku hah?" tangis Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol, Chanyeol kembali mendekap tubuh mungil itu.

"Mianhe.. mianhe.. aku.. aku.."

"Kau kemana hah?"

"Ini." Chanyeol mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar dari dalam kantung bajunya.

"Aku mencari ini, mianhe."

"Yeolli.. hikss.. hikss.. hikss.."

"Jangan menangis lagi ne? Aku sudah bersamamu sekarang. Ulljima!"

Kris berjalan menuju sebuah caffe, ia telah janjian dengan seseorang untuk bertemu disini, orang yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia lihat.

"Untuk apa kau ingin bertemu?" ucap Kris dingin.

"Mianhe, tapi tak bisakah kau duduk dulu?" ucap namja itu melirik namja di depannya ini, lalu kemudian duduk.

"Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku, tapi tak bisakah kau lupakan masalah yang sudah berlalu itu ne? Sudah 5 tahun Kris itu sudah 5 tahun."

"Arraseo Yizing-ah, tapi apa kau kira secepat itu luka yang kau torehkan di hatiku sembuh?"

"Mianhe.. mianhe. Bisakah kau melupakannya? Sudah banyak korbannya Kris, Adikmu, Adik Suho, Suho, aku dan aku yakin kau juga menjadi korban kan?"

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Lupakan aku! Aku tahu kita pernah saling mencintai dulu, tapi itu dulu Kris. Sekarang aku adalah tunangan dari Suho sshi."

"Semudah itu bibirmu mengatakan hal itu? Melupakanmu? Mianhe, untuk permintaanmu yang itu aku tak bisa mengabulkannya, melepaskanmu, membiarkanmu menjadi milik sahabatku, tetap tersenyum saat ia memelukmu dan memonopoli dirimu, aku bisa melakukan itu walaupun itu sakit, tapi melupakanmu... itu sulit Yizing."

"Arra..arra Kris, Tapi bukankah ini semua terjadi karenamu? Jika saja kau tak pergi meninggalkanku waktu itu tanpa kabar, tanpa alasan, maka hal ini tak akan terjadi. Aku merasa hancur saat itu Kris, kau seolah-olah membuangku, aku benar-benar terpuruk saat itu, tapi Suho sshi terus menghiburku berada disampingku sampai akhirnya aku jatuh cinta padanya, dan tiba-tiba kau datang lagi di kehidupan kami_"

"CUKUP!" Bentak kris.

"Baiklah aku tak akan melanjutkannya lagipula itu hanya masa lalu. Hhmm.. sebenarnya aku datang kemari hanya ingin mengatakan padamu. Berhentilah menemui Suho, kasihan dia! Sudah cukup ia kehilangan adiknya, jangan sampai ia juga kehilangan pikiran jernihnya. Aku disini memohon sebagai tunangan dari orang yang pernah kau panggil sahabat." Ucap Yizing lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

SAKIT!

Yuph itulah yang dirasakan Kris, hatinya yang sudah lama hancur kini rasanya diremukan kembali. Puing-puing yang masih berserakan rasanya di gilas menjadi debu. Ia menatap kepergian orang yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu, yang kini berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

1 minggu kemudian

Terdengar alunan musik pernikahan, yuph hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka nampak berdiri di altar dengan wajah senang, terutama Baekhyun yang tak henti-hentinya menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan tuxedo hitam yang membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan.

"Yeolli, akhirnya hari ini tiba juga." Bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi nampak melamun , ikut tersenyum.

"Ne chagy. Hari ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidupmu, dan aku bersumpah kau tak akan melupakannya."

"hehehehe.. tentu saja Yeolli."

Kini pendeta membacakan janji suci sehidup semati untuk kedua pasangan ini.

"Aku bersedia, aku Park Chanyeol bersedia akan selalu mencintai Byun Baekhyun seumur hidupku sampai ..." ucapan Chanyeol terputus, ia menundukan kepalanya membuat Baekhyun heran. Sebuah cairan bening keluar dari kelopak mata Chanyeol.

"Sampai... hikss.. sampai maut memisahkan kami."lanjut Chanyeol.

"Aku bersedia, aku bersedia menjadi pendamping Park Chanyeol dan berjanji akan mencintainya.. sampai.. ani..walaupun maut memisahkan kami." Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam. Setelah diresmikan kini mereka berdua berciuman. Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

"Yeolli,kenapa ada yang aneh dengan diriku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Selalu ingat ne? Kalau aku mencintaimu untuk selamanya."

"Yeolli.. yeolli? Jawab pertanyaanku? Kenapa rasanya aneh? Ada apa dengan diriku?"

Chanyeol masih tersenyum, kini Baekhyun heran melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

"Yeolli, ada apa dengan tubuhmu? Dan kenapa dengan tubuhku?"

"Sudah waktunya Baekki, kita harus kembali. Ingat selalu kata-kataku ne? Saranghae yeongwonhi."

"Ani..ani..Ani.. Yeolliiiiiii..."

"Yeolli!" teriak seorang namja, membuat namja yang sedang tertidur disamping ranjangnya terlonjak kaget dan membulatkan matanya.

Namja yang berteriak tadi mengedarkan pandangannya, ia nampak asing dengan tempatnya sekarang.

"B-baekhyun-ah? Kau.. kau..akhirnya kau sadar. Hiks..hikss.." ucap Suho sambil memeluk adiknya. Baekhyun berusaha lepas dari dekapan kakaknya.

"Hyung? Dimana aku?"

"Kau dirumah sakit Baekhyun-ah, kau koma selama lebih dari 3 minggu."

"Mwo? Yeolli.. yeolli.. dimana dia?" ucap Baekhyun cemas.

"Lupakanlah tentang dia!"

"Katakan hyung dimana dia?"

"Tunggu sebentar ne? Aku mau memanggil dokter." Ucap suho senang dan langsung meninggalkan adiknya tanpa memperdulikan ocehan adiknya.

"Hyung...hyung... jawab aku!" bentak Baekhyun namun tak di gubris Suho. Dengan gerakan cemas ia melepas seluruh perangkat yang ada di tubuhnya termasuk selang infus yang masih menancap di pergelangan tangannya. Ia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan dengan susah payah, kakinya yang terbujur kaku selama 3 minggu lebih membuatnya lupa cara berjalan-mungkin-, tapi karena perasaannya yang sudah berkecamuk tak jelas, ia tetap berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih dan terkadang ia terjatuh. Ia berjalan keluar rumah sakit, namun saat hendak menyebrang.

KIIITTT..

Sebuah mobil tepat berhenti di depannya yang sudah tergelatak di tanah, beberapa cm lagi maka nyawanya akan melayang.

Ceklek..

DUG..

Terdengar suara seseorang keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah? Kau?" ucap namja itu setengah terkejut.

"Chanyeol..Chanyeol..." Baekhyun berucap dengan kebingungan.

...

...

taman rumah sakit.

Nampak dua orang namja tengah terduduk di taman rumah sakit. Namja yang lebih tinggi hanya menatap namja mungil di depannya ini dengan prihatin. Lalu ia memeluk namja mungil yang sedang terbengong itu.

"Mianhe.. mianhe Baekhyun-ah.." ucap namja itu. Baekhyun tak melawan ia hanya meneteskan air matanya.

"Jadi..jadi.. maksud_"

"Ne.. mianhe, ini salahku. Aku yang salah, seandainya waktu itu_"

****Flash Back****

Chanyeol nampak duduk di depan meja makan bersama satu-satunya orang yang ia punya saat ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris –hyung kesayangannya-.

"Jadi, apa boleh hyung?"

BRAK..

Kris memukul meja dengan keras membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut.

"Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan membiarkanmu menikah dengan namja itu."

"Wae hyung? Wae?"

"Aku..aku... dengarkan aku Park Chanyeol! Masih banyak namja lain di luar sana yang lebih baik, kau harus melupakannya, pernikahan ini tak bisa dilaksanakan."

rumah Baekhyun.

"Aigoo! Baekhyun-ah, kau ini benar-benar bebal. Sudah hyung katakan berhenti berhubungan dengan namja itu."

"Wae hyung?wae? apa karena dia adalah adik dari Kris hyung? Orang yang pernah dicintai Yizing hyung? Hah?"

"kau.."

Back to Chanyeol's house

"Apa karena dia adalah adik dari Suho hyung? Orang yang Yizing hyung cintai? Kau egois hyung, kau egois. Kau lebih mementingkan dirimu daripada perasaan adikmu ini. Baiklah, sepertinya percuma, aku tak akan meminta doa restu darimu. Aku akan menikah dengannya secara diam-diam tanpa doa restu dari kalian berdua. Masa bodoh dengan urusan kalian, yang jelas aku mencintai Baekki."

"Tak akan.. kau tak akan bisa menikah dengannya."

"Heuh. Jangan terlalu percaya diri hyung, aku bersumpah akan tetap menikahinya walaupun sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Dia adalah milikku hyung."

BRAK..

Chanyeol membanting pintu dengan keras. Lalu berjalan ke garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya, Kris hanya diam mematung di tempat memikirkan apa yang diucapkan adiknya.

rumah Baekhyun

"Terserah, aku akan tetap menikah dengan Yeolli, walaupun hyung membunuhku sekalipun. Aku mencintainya hyung, mengertilah. Permusuhanmu dengan Kris hyung cukup kalian berdua yang terjebak di dalamnya jangan bawa-bawa kami. Aku akan tetap menikah denganya hyung, walapun itu di alam baka sekalipun."

TING TONG..

Bunyi bel pintu itu menginterupsi percakapan Suho-Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang sudah tahu siapa gerangan dibalik pintu itu pun tersenyum, Chanyeol telah mengiriminya pesan untuk mengajaknya kabur.

"Yeolli, akhirnya kau datang."

"Ayo kita pergi Baekki."

"Berhenti!" ucap Suho.

"Selangkah lagi kau pergi meninggalkan rumah ini, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tak akan bertanggung jawab denganmu nanti Baekhyun-ah."

"Ne.. hyung terserah padamu. Sebelum kau menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan Kris hyung, jangan harap kami akan kembali."

"Baekhyun! Aku serius dengan ucapanku. Kau akan menyesal kalau melangkahkan kakimu sekali lagi."

"Mianhe hyung, aku mencintaimu, tapi aku lebih mencintai Yeolli ku. Selamat tinggal hyung."

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, walaupun belum punya tujuan tapi ia sangat senang karena orang yang ia cintai berada disampingnya. Ponsel Chanyeol mendadak berbunyi. Ia melihat ke layar, namun tiba-tiba ponselnya jatuh.

"Aigoo! Kenapa harus jatuh segala." Chanyeol mengambilnya.

"Hari-hati chagy, nanti_"

KYAAAA

BRAKK...

Nguiiing..

Nguuiiinggg..

Pintu ambulans terbuka, dan beberapa perawat segera datang untuk menjemput dua orang namja dengan keadaan kritis. Kris dan suho berlari panik, walaupun mereka masih bermusuhan namun kali ini mereka berlari ke arah ruangan yang sama. Ruang operasi.

Kedua namja ini menundukan kepalanya frustasi.

"Jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Baekhyun ku, adikmu harus bertanggung jawab." Ucap tak menjawab ia masih meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Chagy." Ucap seseorang yang berlari membuat Kris dan Suho menoleh juga dengan Yizing yang memandang kedua namja yang ada dihadapannya secara bergantian.

"Yizing-ah." Suho segera memeluk Yizing dengan erat, dan Kris hanya meliriknya kesal.

**Chanyeol POV**

Aku merasa benar-benar sakit, darah segar terasa mengalir dari kepalaku. Tapi aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Baekki ku, apakah dia baik-baik saja? Meningat tadi dia tak sadarkan diri. Tuhan, aku harap kau mengabulkan permintaanku. Jika Tuhan ingin memanggilnya, tolong tukarkan nyawaku untuknya, dan bila kami tak bisa menikah di dunia ini, tolong buat kami menikah di surga Tuhan, aku memohon padamu. Aku melihat dengan samar-samar beberapa perawat dan dokter sedang mengobatiku.

**Chanyeol POV end**

Seorang perawat keluar dari ruang operasi membuat ketiga namja itu mengahampirinya.

"hh.. nona, bagaimana keadaan pasien di dalam?"

"Pasien bernama Park Chanyeol sepertinya akan melewati masa kritisnya. Dan Pasien satunya lagi kami sedang dalam usaha untuk menyelamatkannya, melihat pendarahannya benar-benar gawat. Maaf, aku harus pergi untuk memanggil dokter yang ." ucap perawat itu. Mendadak tubuh Suho menjadi lemas, ia memukul-mukul kepalanya, dan yizing hanya mencegah Suho untuk menyakiti dirinya. Kris masih bersandar di dinding, ada sedikit rasa bersyukur dalam hatinya.

"Brengsek kau! Ini semua karena adikmu!" ucap Suho sambil menarik kerah baju Kris.

"Berhenti menyalahkan mereka, kitalah yang salah. Kita yang memulai permusuhan ini." Ucap Kris sambil menghempaskan tangan Suho.

Greekk..

Pintu terbuka menginterupsi kegiatan ketiga namja ini.

" Bagaima keadaan adik saya dokter?" tanya Suho. Dokter itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Siapa keluarga dari Byun Baekhyun?"

"Saya."

"Adik anda, dia selamat tapi ia koma."

"Mwo?" suho kembali lemas, dan Yizing hanya memeluknya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol?"  
"Mianhe, dia tak bisa diselamatkan. Awalnya kondisinya tak terlalu parah, bahkan lebih parah pasien satunya di detik terakhir, beliau menghembuskan nafasnya. Tapi ia sempat mengucapkan kata 'Baekki, aku akan menunggumu disana.' seperti itulah aku tak mendengar jelas."

Kris langsung ambruk ke lantai, kakinya tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya menatap Kris iba, begitu juga Yizing yang bahkan meneteskan air matanya. Suho menatap Yizing dengan tatapan- hiburlah dia- dan Yizing menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan ke arah Kris.

"Kris?" yizing menepuk pundak Kris. Kris menoleh sebentar lalu kembali tertunduk.

"Kau harus sabar!"

"Yizing-ah, satu per satu orang yang aku cintai pergi. Aku tak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Hiks..hikss.."

Yizing benar-benar tak tega melihat wajah Kris yang seperti itu, dia segera memeluk Kris. Dan ia bisa merasakan Kris menangis dalam dekapannya. Suho segera pergi dari tempat itu, ia tak ingin menyaksikan hal itu terlalu lama.

"Ulljima, biarkan Chanyeol tenang disana ne?"

**Flash Back end**

Kris memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, ia benar-benar menyesal telah membuat banyak orang sakit karenanya.

"Hyung? Tapi aku..aku..bertemu dengannya rasanya nyata hyung. Kami menikah, lihat ini cincin kami." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkannya pada Kris, dan Kris nampak sedikt terkejut.

" Mungkin itu terjadi dalam khayalanmu selama kau koma."

"Ani..ani.. itu nyata hyung, aku masih bisa merasakan ciumannya, aku masih bisa merasakan sentuhannya, bagaimana ia menyentuhku dengan mesra."

"Ayo aku antar kau masuk ke dalam!"

...

...

"Gomawo Kris, aku fikir dia akan hilang." Ucap Suho sambil memandang ke arah Baekhyun yang tertidur setelah diberi obat penenang.

"Ne.. aku hanya bertemu dengannya di depan. Suho-ah?"

"Hhmm?" Suho menatap Kris.

"Mari kita akhiri permusuhan ini. Aku akan melupakan perasaanku padanya."

BUGH..

Kris hanya meringis saat Suho memukul perutnya.

"Jadi selama ini kau belum melupakan perasaanmu? Hah?" ucap Suho sambil tersenyum.

"Hehehehe... ne, kau fikir aku ini apa bisa melupakan perasaanku secepat itu."

"Hehehe.. baiklah, akan ku maafkan."

"Aku merasa prihatin dengannya, ia terus berbicara tentang imajinasinya menikah dengan Chanyeol, bahkan ia juga mengatakan telah melakukan 'itu'dengan Chanyeol."

"Ne.. ia hanya depresi. Aku yakin dia akan kembali normal lagi."

"Ne.."

2 bulan kemudian...

Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di meja makan bersama kris, Suho dan Yizing untuk merayakan ulang tahun Chanyeol mendadak berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Baekhyun-ah, Baekhyun-ah? Gwencaha?" tanya Suho cemas sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Entahlah hyung, kelapaku terasa pusing, dan perutku mual."

"Mwo? ayo kita ke dokter."

..

...

"MWO? adiku hamil?"

"Ne.. selamat usia kandungannya memasuki 2 bulan 3 minggu."

"mwo? tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Hhmm..hhmm.. biar author yang menjawab pertanyaan Suho yang itu. Ini dunia ff jadi apapun bisa terjadi termasuk seorang namja yang hamil, jadi readers jangan bingung ya..

"Chukkae."

"Untuk apa hyung?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau hamil"

"Mwo?" ucap Kris dan Yizing bersamaan.

"Tapi_si-siapa yang menghamilimu?" tanya Yizing.

"tentu saja Chanyeol , hyung siapa lagi?"

"Tapi, bukankah 2 bulan yang lalu kau masih koma?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Sudah aku katakan, saat itu aku sedang menikah dengan Chanyeol, tapi hyung tak percaya."

"Huuhh.. lagi-lagi." Gumam Suho, tapi Kris menepuk pundak Suho dan berbisik.

"Sepertinya kita harus mempercayai kata-katanya." Bisik Kris.

Baekhyun nampak terduduk di depan makam Chanyeol, ia terus menangis sepanjang hari, tapi ia berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Yeolli, aku punya berita yang mengembirakan.. hikss..hikss.." tangis Baekhyun namun berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Aku baru saja dari rumah sakit, dan aku positif hamil, sebuah kemustahilan yang nyata. Hehehe.. tapi hikss.. hikss.. aku sedih karena kau tak ada disini. Seharusnya kita bersama-sama merawat anak ini, sampai ia tumbuh besar. Hikss.. hikss.. aku merindukanmu yeolli, kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu? Hikss.. hikss.. apa aku harus mati dulu?" tangis Baekhyun, kini ia merebahkan tubuhnya di makam itu.

"Andwe." Ucap seseorang, Baekhyun segera menoleh.

"C-C-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut , sosok Chanyeol berdiri di depannya dan tersenyum padanya, Baekhyun terus menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Hehehe.. hentikan! Kau malah menyakiti matamu. Hhmm.. chukkae ne?" ucap Chanyeol.

Dan dengan segera Baekhyun memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan sangat erat.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu karena kau tetap mengingatku, walaupun orang-orang tak mempercayaimu. Dengan menyesal aku harus mengatakan ini, kita memang telah menikah namun itu bukan di dunia nyata chagy."

"Ani.. kita memang menikah, lihat ini cincin yang kita beli itu kan? bahkan sekarang aku hamil."

"Ne..ne.. arraseo. Kita memang menikah tapi itu di dunia yang kita berdua ciptakan. Kau masih ingat kan pesanku?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau Park Chanyeol mencintaiku, sangat mencintaiku selamanya. Iya kan.. hikss.. hikss.." Baekhyun kembali menangis. Chanyeol menakup pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ani.. aku tak mau dicium olehmu."

'eih? Waeyo?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Karena begitu ciuman kita terlepas kau pasti akan pergi kan? aku ingin tinggal lebih lama denganmu."

"issh,.. curang, baiklah berapa lama?"

"Seribu tahun."

"Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku?"

"Ani.. aku memang ingin bersamamu untuk seribu tahun lamanya."

"Ck! Kau memang manis."

"Baiklah, aku akan selalu bersamamu untuk seribu tahun lamanya"

"Jinjayo? Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol diam di tempat.

"Eih? Kau tak mau pulang? Katanya mau bersamaku sampai seribu tahun?"

"Lihatlah sekelilingmu!"

Baekhyun terkejut saat pemakaman tempat ia berada beberapa detik yang lalu berubah menjadi kamar Baekhyun.

"Ini..ini kan kamarku?"

"Iya seperti permintaanmu chagy."

"Huwaa.. ayo tidur disitu bersamaku." Tunjuk Baekhyun pada kasurnya, dan langsung merebahkan dirinya disana. Chanyeol tersenyum dan ikut merebahkan dirinya disana.

"Yeolli, aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

"Ne aku juga."

"Saat anak ini lahir aku ingin memberinya nama Baek Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Baek Yeol?"

"Ne.. Baekyeol, Park Baekyeol. Itu adalah gabungan dari nama kita . Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekyeol itu artinya cahaya. Aku ingin dia selalu menjadi cahaya."

"Jinjayo? Huwaa..nama yang bagus." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Yeolli, aku ingin mawar."

"Mawar?"

"Ne.."

"Ini." Entah datang darimana tiba-tiba setangkai mawar muncul dari balik tangan Chanyeol.

"Huwaaa..hebat. aku akan menyimpannya di disini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil meletakkan mawar itu di bawah bantalnya.

"kau ini ada-ada saja."

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"wae? Kenapa lagi sekarang?"

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Yeolli.. hikss.. hikss.. hikss.."

"Perlukah aku membalas ucapan itu? Sepertinya tanpa aku katakan kau sudah tahu perasaanku."

" Yeolli, berjanji padaku tak akan meninggalkanku? Kau berjanji akan selalu ada disisiku?"

"Ne.. aku memang selalu ada disisimu chagy." Kini Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke Baekhyun, menciumnya dengan perlahan, melumat bibir yang menjadi candu bagi Chanyeol itu. Menyalurkan perasaan mereka yang selama ini tertahan,sampai akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Kau bisa pegang ucapanmu kan?"

"Ne..sekarang tidurlah!"

"Ani, nanti kau pasti akan hilang dari hadapanku."

"Ani, aku sudah berjanji akan berada disisimu untuk seribu tahun, iya kan?"

"Baiklah, ."

"Na do sarang."

Baekhyun menutup matanya perlahan, dan tangannya tetap memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum, sebuah air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ia mengecup pipi Baekhyun, lalu beralih turun mengecup perut yang masih datar itu.

"Baby, jaga eommamu ne? Demi appa? Dan jangan takut appa akan selalu ada disamping kalian berdua, untuk seribu tahun, ne seribu tahun chagy." Kini Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Seribu tahun baekki, tapi hanya jiwaku dan hatiku yang akan berada disisimu, ragaku sudah tak bisa lagi. Mianhe."

CHU~

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak saat ada yang memegang pundaknya.

"Baekhyun-ah, ayo pulang!" ucap Yizing.

"Hyung? Mana? Mana Yeolli?"

"Mwo? yeolli?"

"Ne.. dia baru saja ada disisiku, dia_" ucapan Baekhyun terputus.

"ayo kita pulang!"

Baekhyun dan Yizing berjalan menjauh dari pemakaman itu, dan saat sampai rumah Baekhyun segera berlari kekamarnya, ia naik ke atas kasurnya lalu mengangkat bantalnya.

"Sudah kuduga! Yeolli saranghae yeongwonhi. Aku mencintaimu, dulu, sekarang, dan untuk seribu tahun lagi. Tunggu aku disana ne? Begitu baby kita lahir,kita akan berkumpul lagi disana." ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk bunga mawar di tangannya.

*****THE END*****

Eitss tunggu dulu!

1 tahun kemudian~

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa senang saat ini. Ia berjalan di taman dengan sangat gembira. Sampai akhirnya kakinya berhenti melangkah saat melihat seorang namja tengah duduk di sebuah kursi taman.

"Yeolli?" gumam Baekhyun, lalu ia berjalan mendekat.

"Yeolli? Bogoshipo?" ucap Baekhyun,namja yang dipeluk Baekhyun menoleh kaget.

"eih? Baekki? Kau?"

"Hehehehe.. seperti yang aku katakan, kalau aku akan menemuimu lagi. Aku merindukanmu Yeolli."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Baekyeol?"

"Aku percaya Suho hyung dan Yizing Hyung akan menjadi orang tua yang baik."

"Yeolli, bogoshipo."

"Ne.. na do."

"Kau berjanji akan berada disisiku sampai seribu tahun lagi, jadi aku akan menagihnya walaupun itu dikehidupan mendatang."

"Ne.. ne..arraseo."

_Breaking News hari ini :_

_ Seorang namja tewas bunuh diri setelah meneguk racun, ia ditemukan tewas di kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Ia tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi, diperkirakan ia meninggal pukul 08.00 pagi. Dan sebuah surat ditemukan tergenggam di tak tertolong lagi, pihak keluarga segera membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut._

"_Pertama aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk dua orang yang aku cintai, saengil chukkae Yeolli, saengil chukkae Baekyeol-ah. Aku sangat mencintai kalian berdua. Hyung aku menitipkan Baekyeol pada kalian, jaga dan rawat dia baik-baik! Arra? Aku percaya pada kalian. Yeolli, aku senang karena akhirnya kita bisa berkumpul juga, tunggu aku disana ne? Bogoshipoyo! Saranghae yeongwonhi, aku akan menangih janjimu! Gomawo!"_

**The End Beneran**

Gimana endnya? Masuk gak?

Hehehehe..

Sejelek apapun ff ini dimata kalian, mohon reviewnya ya..


End file.
